This grant requests support to continue a research training program for physician-scientists committed to pursuing research into the causes and cures of kidney disease. Kidney disease affects over 13 million Americans. Almost 300,000 have end-stage renal disease, a figure which increases 7% each year and costs the federal government over 12 billion dollars annually for dialysis and transplantation support. This program will provide three years support for research training to three physicians each year selected by a selection committee. Trainees will be MDs/PhD's or PhD's from nephrology or other disciplines who are committed to pursuing a career in renal-related research and have the requisite skills to achieve this goal. Extensive efforts to recruit under-represented minorities will be made. The program will be directed by Dr. William Couser who has been the Program Director for the past 19 years. It will be co-directed by Dr. Stuart Shankland, an active basic investigator in nephrology. Seven physicians in nephrology will serve as primary mentors. All members of the nephrology program staff have productive, federal and non-federal-funded research programs studying renal diseases including acute and chronic immune glomerular diseases, diabetes, hypertension, and acute renal failure at a basic cellular and molecular level. Nephrology program staff will serve as primary mentors for trainees who will spend 1-2 years with these individuals before beginning a 1-2 year period of intensive training in basic science with one of the 14 members of the basic science program staff. All members of the basic science program staff have well-funded research programs in basic science with potential application to kidney disease, have established collaborative scientific interactions with members of the nephrology program staff, and have extensive experience in research fellowship training. Thus, individual research training programs will be tailored for each trainee based on his/her own area of interest and long-term goals. Didactic training will also be provided in cell and molecular biology and research integrity. The program is multi-disciplinary supporting trainees in several different departments and is overseen by an Advisory Committee of three prominent and experienced senior research mentors. Of 12 individuals supported during the first 10 years of this program, 5 currently hold academic positions, 4 have federally-funded research programs, 5 are still in training and 2 have entered into practice.